I am You and you are Me
by Ariani Lee
Summary: Roxas et Axel apprennent à vivre normalement à Destiny, en compagnie de Riku, Kairi et Sora. Tout se passe plus ou moins bien, jusqu'à ce que d'étranges évènements commencent à se produire. Des gens disparaissent, et d'étranges créatures font leur apparition: Les Ombres. La bataille poussera nos héros à affronter leurs démons, mais surtout à les accepter.
1. 00 - Prologue

**Auteur:** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Shangreela

**Collaboration :** Lecimal (Un OC et certains détails de l'histoire)

**Genres : **Aventure, romance

**Fandoms: **Kingdom Hearts, Shin Megami Tensei: Persona (3 et 4)

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et ATLUS (ainsi qu'un certain nombre d'autres éléments en ce qui concerne ce dernier). L'OC à venir est la propriété de Lecimal et son implication ne s'étend pas qu'à cette histoire. Ce n'est pas obligatoire mais je vous suggère tout de même de lire ses fics avant celle-ci parce qu'il y aura de brèves allusions (sans réel impact, je vous le concède, c'est juste du background). Je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire.

**Résumé:** Roxas et Axel apprennent à vivre normalement à Destiny, en compagnie de Riku, Kairi et Sora. Tout se passe plus ou moins bien, jusqu'au moment où d'étranges évènements commencent à se produire. Des gens disparaissent, et d'étranges créatures font leur apparition: Les Ombres. Et quelles sont ces entités mystérieuses qui se manifestent les unes après les autres, et dont les héros ne connaissent que le nom: Persona?

**Note**: Cette histoire prend place après Kingdom Hearts II et ne tient pas compte de 3D. Si je la publie alors qu'elle n'est pas achevée, c'est pour éviter que la sortie enfin annoncée de Kingdom Hearts 3 finisse de la rendre incohérente avec le canon.

**Note bis : **Ce premier chapitre réunit deux de mes cent thèmes (_Pen & Paper_ et _Triangle_), il est donc possible que vous l'ayez déjà lu. Je vous conseille tout de même de le relire car j'y ai apporté quelques modifications importantes pour la suite de l'histoire.

... Et j'arrête de vous pourrir, maintenant. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>I am You and you are Me<em>

~ 00: Prologue ~

_We're all trapped in a maze of relationships  
>Life goes on with or without you<br>I swim in the sea of the unconscious  
>I search for your heart, pursuing my true self<em>

("Pursuing my true self", Shoji Meguro*)

* * *

><p><em>Cher Bien-aimé,<em>

_ Je t'écris cette lettre alors que tu n'es plus là, et depuis un bon moment déjà. Mais j'ai besoin de le faire. Il le faut._

_C'est le milieu de la nuit. Sora s'est endormi il y a des heures. C'est le moment où je peux exister. … Quand il dort, de son sommeil le plus profond, quand sa conscience est enfouie profondément dans son esprit, enroulée dans les voiles des rêves et totalement au repos, la mienne peut prendre le contrôle. C'est la première fois que je me sers de cet état de fait pour réellement _faire _quelque chose. La première et la dernière. _

_Je me suis levé du lit, dans ce corps qui n'est pas le mien, et je tiens ce crayon avec une main qui n'est pas la mienne. Mais c'est bien mon écriture, je la reconnais. J'ai besoin de t'écrire cette lettre. C'est la dernière chose que je ferai._

_Sora est un être humain, il a de nombreux amis, des gens qui ont besoin de lui, et tout le monde se souviendra de lui comme du garçon qui a sauvé les mondes. Lea a été vivant et réel, il a eu une famille et une histoire. Mais moi… Et toi… Nous n'avons été que deux similis… Deux créatures même pas réellement vivantes. Personne ne se souviendra de nous. Je ne veux pas me résoudre à n'avoir jamais existé. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'écris cette lettre. Quelqu'un, la première personne qui passera, la lira. Lira nos noms, notre histoire. Quelqu'un qui portera le souvenir ce que nous avons été et de mon amour pour toi, même sous la forme d'un lambeau de mémoire si profondément enfoui qu'il n'y repensera jamais._

_Je veux que nous ayons existé. _

_Axel, mon amour, mon cher bien-aimé. Je regrette tant, je regrette tout. Je regrette d'être parti et de t'avoir quitté. Je voulais revenir. Je voulais apprendre qui j'étais, puis revenir vers la Citadelle et vers toi, mais j'ai été idiot. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, je suis tombé dans un piège et tout a été détruit. Aujourd'hui, je sais tout, je comprends tout, j'ai même un cœur, et ce que je ressens avec le plus d'acuité, c'est à quel point tout cela est futile. La seule chose qui comptait, je l'avais c'était toi. Tu avais donné un sens à ma vie, et je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte à temps. Je m'en veux d'avoir refusé de te faire confiance, je regrette de ne pas t'avoir écouté, de t'avoir tourné le dos. J'étais tellement en colère contre toi, et les dernières fois que je t'ai parlé, ça a été pour te dire des choses odieuses. Je m'en veux tellement. _

_Tu étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour moi. Tu _as_ fait n'importe quoi pour moi, et tu y as perdu la vie sans savoir que je te voyais, que je t'entendais, que j'étais là tout le temps._

_Son immobilité a paralysé mes bras, le jour de votre première rencontre, alors que je voulais te serrer contre moi._

_Son silence a étouffé ma voix, étranglé mes hurlements, tu la douleur hallucinante lorsqu'il t'a regardé mourir sans verser une seule larme. Il n'a même pas eu conscience de ma présence, il ne s'en est jamais rendu compte. _

_Il ne verra pas la différence quand je ne serai plus là. _

_Nous nous sommes promis de nous retrouver dans une autre vie. Il est temps pour moi d'honorer cette promesse. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir complètement. J'ai peur de la perte totale de ma conscience. La chose la plus difficile dans tout ça, c'est d'abandonner ton souvenir. Tous les précieux moments que nous avons passé ensemble. Mais s'il y a réellement quelque chose _après, _je sais que tu m'attends. Je viens te rejoindre._

_Quand j'aurai terminé cette lettre, je retournerai dans le lit et je m'endormirai. Pour toujours. Je vais arrêter de me battre pour rester conscient. Je me dissoudrai enfin en lui, totalement, et il ne restera plus rien de moi. Plus rien de nous à part cette lettre. _

_Axel, mon amour. Tu as été la flamme qui éclairait ma vie. Pardonne-moi de ne pas l'avoir réalisé à temps. Les choses auraient pu être si différentes si je ne m'étais pas fourvoyé à ce point. Tu m'as rendu heureux alors que je n'avais même pas de cœur. Je chérissais par-dessus tout les souvenirs que nous avons construit ensemble. Les couchers de soleil. Et les glaces à l'eau de mer. Je t'aimais, je t'aime toujours. Mon Axel. Pardonne-moi._

_J'ai été bête, mais je viens te rejoindre. Attends-moi._

_ A toi pour toujours,_

_ Roxas._

Sora reposa la lettre sur son bureau. C'était de la folie, et pourtant… C'était bien son papier à lettre, une de ses enveloppes. Il l'avait trouvée posée là, en se réveillant. Libellée d'un « A qui de droit ».

Roxas, et Axel.

S'il avait su…

Il ne s'était jamais douté qu'une autre personnalité était cachée en lui, luttant pour ne pas disparaître. De la douleur que Roxas avait éprouvée. Était-il réellement parti ? Il ne sentait effectivement pas de différence.

Mais il avait mal au cœur. Il n'aurait rien pu faire, même s'il avait su.

Ils s'étaient aimés. Tellement. Ils l'igoraient peut-être, mais lui, il savait.

Avec ses moyens, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour eux.

Il regarda autour de lui et son regard s'arrêta sur une boîte plate et rectangulaire, en carton bleu nuit. Elle avait contenu une paire de gants, un cadeau du Roi. Il y déposa la lettre avant de se tourner vers le coffret en bois laqué qui contenait ses porte-clés. Il fouilla dedans jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celui qu'il avait reçu d'Axel, celui qui transformait la Keyblade en Ignescence, et celui qu'il avait gagné après son combat contre Roxas à Illusiopolis, Deux-Pour-Un. Il n'eut qu'une seconde d'hésitation avant de les déposer avec la lettre.

Ce n'était qu'un maigre sacrifice.

Il sortit, emportant avec lui la boîte, et alla prendre le bac pour l'Île du Destin. Là où lui, Kairi et Riku allaient toujours pour jouer. Là où tout avait commencé. Le jour où les Sans-cœurs avaient attaqué leur monde, le jour où Riku s'était laissé emporter par les Ténèbres… Le jour de la naissance de Naminé, en réalité. En y repensant, la jeune Simili était venue au monde lorsque Kairi avait perdu son cœur en le lui confiant.

Le jour où l'inconnu s'était adressé à lui, semant le trouble dans son esprit.

« Celui qui ne sait rien ne peut rien comprendre. »

« Il y a tellement à apprendre… Et toi, tu ne comprends rien. »

Dans la cachette secrète derrière la cascade, la grotte où se trouvait la porte de ce monde.

C'était sa destination.

L'endroit n'avait pas changé. A droite, près de la porte, il y avait toujours le dessin qu'il avait gauchement gravé dans la pierre, lui tendant à Kairi un fruit Paopou, et qu'elle avait complété.

Sora posa son fardeau sur une grosse pierre et se mit à genoux. Il se mit à creuser un trou à deux mains, au pied du mur, et y enfouit la boîte. Il s'arma d'une pierre aux arêtes tranchantes et s'attela à graver un nouveau dessin. Il s'appliqua, soigneusement, et esquissa le visage d'Axel, avec ses tatouages et sa crinière de cheveux. Il connaissait le visage de Roxas pour l'avoir vu à Illusiopolis, avant qu'il ne retourne en lui, et sur la photo que Riku lui avait laissée. Quand il eut fini les deux portraits, il leur ajouta à chacun un bras tendu vers l'autre, et qui tenait une glace à l'eau de mer. Ensuite, il chercha parmi les rochers une pierre plate assez longue.

C'est à cet instant là, quand il se saisit d'un grand galet et qu'il leva à nouveau son silex, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait.

Il ne sécha pas ses larmes, conscient qu'il serait le seul à jamais en verser pour les deux similis. Il les laissa couler librement sur la pierre claire, tandis qu'il y gravait une épitaphe.

_En mémoire d'Axel et de Roxas._

_ Ils ont existé, et ils se sont aimés._

Il déposa la lourde pierre sur le sol, au pied du mur.

Le maître de la Keyblade se releva et se brossa les genoux, les joues maculées de larmes et de poussière. Il regarda son œuvre avec tristesse.

Il avait sauvé les mondes à deux reprises, affronté des adversaires terribles, il avait accompli des exploits spectaculaires et inédits.

Mais à un homme qui s'était sacrifié pour lui sauver la vie, à un garçon qui avait été une partie de lui, à ces deux êtres tragiques qui s'étaient aimés envers et contre tout, il ne pouvait rien offrir de plus qu'une sépulture en hommage à leur amour.

Sora sécha ses larmes du revers de la main. Il éprouva un terrible sentiment d'impuissance, car pour la première fois de sa vie, alors qu'il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir… Il avait conscience que ce n'était pas suffisant.

_Quelques semaines plus tard…_

**BAM !**

- Vous en êtes sûr, Majesté ?!

- Sora !

Le Maître de la Keyblade sursauta.

- Un peu de respect ! Ajouta Donald. Ne brusque pas le Roi comme ça !

Sora se retourna vers le bureau du Roi Mickey, derrière lequel la souris se trouvait légèrement… désordonnée sur son fauteuil, dans lequel elle avait fait un bond de trente centimètres quand l'adolescent avait abattu ses deux poings sur la table.

C'étaient les vacances d'été. Le retour à la « vie civile » ne se faisait pas sans mal pour le Maître de la Keyblade. D'ici quelques semaines, il retournerait au lycée de Destiny avec Riku et Kairi. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, les voyages étaient terminés, et d'ailleurs, il n'était là que parce que Mickey l'avait convoqué. L'idée de retourner sur les bancs de l'école lui semblait étrange au-delà des mots. Parfois, il sortait la Keyblade juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Lui et Riku se livraient régulièrement à des duels amicaux dans la cachette secrète, pour ne pas perdre la main, « juste au cas où ». Son ami avait remarqué la petite sépulture, avait certainement dû lire l'épitaphe, mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire, et il lui en était reconnaissant.

- Excusez-moi, Votre Majesté, dit Sora en s'inclinant.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura le Roi de sa voix haut perchée.

Donald émit un raclement désapprobateur et Dingo un « Hayuk » caractéristique.

- Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, j'en suis sûr. Je vais tout t'expliquer.

Le visage du garçon pâlit et ses jambes se mirent à flageoler. Pendant un court instant il craignit de s'effondrer avant d'arriver à se reprendre.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis le jour où il avait enterré les seuls souvenirs qu'il avait possédés d'Axel et de Roxas. Quatre interminables semaines pendant lesquelles cette présence en lui, dont il n'avait jamais eu conscience, l'avait obsédé de façon lancinante. A tout instant il cherchait un indice, une preuve, _n'importe quoi,_ mais un signe de Roxas, sans jamais rien trouver. Bien sûr, le jour où il avait compris que son simili était resté en lui comme une seconde personnalité, conscient mais imperceptible, avait aussi été celui où ce dernier avait renoncé à cet état de conscience et disparu.

Cependant… Sora ne s'était certes jamais aperçu de la présence de son double en lui, et même après ce matin où il avait trouvé sa lettre, écrite de ses propres mains, sur _son_ bureau, dans _sa_ chambre, il n'avait senti aucune différence. Il avait pourtant tant cherché ! Mais Roxas ne s'était jamais manifesté avant, alors comment savoir s'il était vraiment « parti » ?

Sora avait été perturbé. Il s'était senti à la fois dépossédé de lui-même, et coupable et impuissant. Apprendre du même coup l'histoire déchirante qu'il [_n'_] avait [_pas_] vécue avec Axel l'avait également rendu… malheureux. Il y pensait tout le temps, il se répétait que c'était de sa faute, que sans lui, ils seraient encore là et qu'ils se seraient retrouvés.

Il était souvent retourné dans la grotte pour regarder la petite tombe. Il avait parfois cru voir une ombre glisser sur les murs de pierre et s'était inquiété. Quand on commence à voir des trucs qui n'existent pas, il y a vraiment un souci… D'autant que Riku, qui se trouvait parfois avec lui, n'avait rien remarqué.

Le maître de la Keyblade avait un peu maigri. Il était pâle et ses yeux étaient cernés de gris et tout le monde autour de lui s'alarmait de le voir ainsi, car chacun savait à quel point il était optimiste et pas du genre à se laisser abattre.

Et voilà que le Roi lui annonçait qu'il connaissait un moyen de les faire revenir ! Il en aurait pleuré s'il avait réussi à y croire vraiment.

- Lorsque nous nous sommes rendus à Illusiopolis, commença le Roi, j'ai eu le temps de discuter avec Ansem le Sage, qui m'a révélé un certain nombre de choses… dont l'existence d'un compartiment caché dans un des tiroirs de son bureau de la Forteresse oubliée. J'y ai trouvé quelques dossiers que j'ai étudiés avec Maître Yen Sid. Ansem avait travaillé encore davantage sur les similis que sur les Sans-Cœur et nous y avons appris que les similis, s'ils se dissipent, ne meurent pas.

Sora eut un vertige. Une explication, mon Dieu, une explication logique, débitée avec aplomb, avec sûrement des arguments solides, alors ça voulait dire que…

Il tomba assis sur une chaise, l'air hagard.

- … Alors c'est vrai, souffla-t-il.

Mickey hocha la tête et continua.

- Axel est mort comme meurent tous les similis. Son corps s'est délité en lambeaux de Ténèbres, mais les similis n'ont pas de cœur. Ils ne vivent pas réellement, ce qui signifie aussi qu'ils ne peuvent mourir. Un simili, c'est une conscience sans cœur, il ne peut donc rien en résulter. Ansem était arrivé à cette conclusion : les Ténèbres qu'on voit se dissoudre lorsqu'un simili meurt ne disparaissent pas. Ils restent « bloqués » : puisqu'ils n'ont plus de cœur, ils ne peuvent aller nulle part.

- Bloqués ? Où ça ?

- Quelque part dans les mondes. Il n'est pas évident de savoir où car ils peuvent se déplacer. Ansem avait écrit avoir déjà observé ce phénomène, et que cela ressemblait assez à un Sans-Cœur inconsistant, une ombre mouvante, parfaitement inoffensive.

Sora écarquilla les yeux. Était-il possible que… ?

- Si on retrouvait l'ombre d'Axel, on pourrait le ramener ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix fébrile.

- Oui. Ansem avait trouvé un moyen. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en servir un jour, mais il avait néanmoins consigné sa théorie par écrit et maître Yen Sid est convaincu qu'elle est exacte. Le principal problème en réalité, c'est de le retrouver.

- Et comment ça marche ? Demanda Sora.

- La mort d'un simili, c'est seulement la désintégration d'un corps. Il devient cette ombre sans-forme. Ça doit te rappeler quelque chose, Sora ?

Le garçon cligna des yeux. Donald et Dingo le regardèrent d'un air ahuri.

- La… la non-forme ?

- C'est exact. C'est ce qui reste du moment où tu as été transformé en Sans-Cœur. Bien sûr, quand ça t'arrive, tu restes reconnaissable, c'est sans doute à ça que ressemblerait un Sans-Cœur possédant un cœur… Mais les similis n'en ont pas, les ombres n'ont donc aucune forme. Mais elles subsistent, et en leur donnant un cœur, on peut leur rendre forme et vie humaine.

Sora resta ébahi.

- C'est… si facile ? Mais alors pourquoi… L'Organisation… Si c'était si facile de récupérer un cœur, pourquoi ils ont fait tout ça ?

Il n'en revenait pas.

- Il y a deux raisons, dit Mickey, avec la même voix enjouée.

Même quand il parlait de choses si graves, sa voix avait toujours des intonations joyeuses.

D'abord, c'est possible parce qu'il s'agit d'ombres et plus de similis ayant une enveloppe physique concrète. Et ensuite, parce qu'aucun des membres de l'Organisation ne savait qu'il leur suffisait de « mourir » pour pouvoir renaître.

- Ça veut dire qu'on pourrait tous les ramener ?

Donald et Dingo poussèrent des exclamations choquées.

- C'est ce que tu veux ? S'étonna Mickey.

- Non, répondit Sora, un peu trop précipitamment.

Il n'oublierait jamais non plus le Maître de l'Eau qui était venu l'affronter à la Forteresse Oubliée en étant parfaitement conscient de courir à sa perte. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'y avait pas eu une once de méchanceté en lui, et qu'il n'avait pas mérité ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Je me posais simplement la question.

- Hé bien, à condition de retrouver leurs ombres, oui, ce serait possible.

- Et pour Roxas ? Lui, il n'est pas mort comme les autres.

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais Roxas n'était pas comme les autres non plus. Il avait un cœur, un cœur bien à lui… dans un sens. Même s'il ne le savait sans doute pas.

Pour le coup, le Porteur crut bien qu'il allait en tomber de sa chaise. Comment était-ce possible ?!

- Avec les recherches d'Ansem le Sage sur les similis, j'ai trouvé autre chose. Les Rapports de Xehanort.

Sora pencha la tête sur le côté. Après les Rapports d'Ansem qui avaient en fait été écrits par le Sans-Cœur de Xehanort et les Rapports Secrets d'Ansem qui eux, étaient bien le travail d'Ansem de quoi pouvaient bien parler ceux-là ?

- Ils ont été écrits il y a plus de dix ans par un vieil homme qui trouva le moyen de prendre possession du corps d'un apprenti Maître de la Keyblade, et qui devint le premier disciple d'Ansem. Il y est question d'un garçon nommé Ventus.

Sora frémit sans comprendre pourquoi. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il entendait ce nom…

- Xehanort voulut l'utiliser pour s'approprier Kingdom Hearts. Pour ce faire, il utilisa la Keyblade et arracha à Ventus les Ténèbres qui étaient en lui, créant un autre garçon nommé Vanitas. Ventus tomba dans une sorte de coma, provoqué par la destruction de son cœur. Et Xehanort voulut l'abandonner sur l'île du Destin.

- Mon île ?

- Oui.

- Mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré…

- C'est normal. Il ne l'y a pas laissé finalement. Parce que lors de son passage sur l'île du Destin, le cœur de Ventus s'est miraculeusement reconstitué, pour des raisons que personne ne connait et qu'on ne peut que deviner. Et ce que nous avons deviné, c'est que c'est au contact du tien que ce miracle s'est produit.

Sora fit la moue. C'était bien mince, ces suppositions…

- Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il y a un rapport avec moi ? S'enquit-il, dubitatif.

- Parce que je l'ai connu, répondit Mickey. Donald et Dingo l'ont aussi rencontré.

Sora se tourna vers ses compagnons.

- C'est vrai ?

Donald croisa les bras et fit claquer son bec et Dingo se gratta le menton.

- Ben ça vous a pas marqués, apparemment…, nota l'élu de la Keyblade.

- Je m'en souviens ! S'exclama soudain Donald.

- On ne l'a vu qu'une fois, dit Dingo.

- Le garçon blond qui…

Silence. Les deux comparses se regardèrent, l'air frappé par la foudre.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai vu cette photo de Roxas avec ses amis de la Cité du Crépuscule, reprit le Roi. Et j'ai reconnu Ven. C'était lui, à l'identique, jusqu'à la moindre mèche de cheveux. Même ses vêlements ressemblaient à ceux qu'il portait le jour où je l'ai rencontré.

Sora resta bouche bée un instant.

- Ven avait affronté Vanitas et il l'avait vaincu, il avait récupéré son cœur complet et il l'a perdu ensuite. Je ne peux que le supposer mais je crois que son cœur, lié au tien pendant si longtemps, s'est réfugié en toi. Quand tu t'es transformé en Sans-Cœur, tu as aussi libéré le cœur de Ven et le simili qui est né, Roxas, avait ce cœur et la même apparence également. Et ce cœur t'a réintégré en même temps que Roxas.

Mickey avait l'air un peu triste. Sora posa une main sur sa poitrine. Deux cœurs… Comment était-ce possible ? Alors qu'il avait gardé le cœur de Kairi en lui pendant un long moment… Il se fit mentalement la remarque que son corps n'était pas un hôtel, merde quoi.

- Roxas n'était pas vraiment un simili. C'était plutôt une sorte de réincarnation, avec sa propre existence, son propre cœur, sa propre âme. Vous pouvez coexister.

- Mais… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il revienne en moi pour que je me réveille, alors ?

- A cause de Naminé. Ce sont tes souvenirs qu'il devait te rendre. Tes souvenirs, et non ton cœur.

- Oh.

Il ya avait déjà un moment que Mickey leur avait expliqué ce qui était arrivé au Manoir Oblivion. Sora crispa une main sur sa poitrine.

- Alors… C'est pour de vrai ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. On peut les ramener !

Et il éclata en sanglots. De soulagement. Au cours de ce mois interminable, il avait éprouvé la plus totale, la plus _intolérable_ des solitudes. Le sentiment d'être face à un problème qui n'avait tout simplement pas de solution, son impuissance et la conscience acérée que _personne_ ne pouvait l'aider et qu'il était tout seul… Le poids qu'il avait sur la poitrine venait de s'alléger de façon incroyable.

Il allait pouvoir leur demander pardon.

- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Mickey tandis que Donald et Dingo se rapprochaient de Sora pour le réconforter. Comme je le disais à l'instant, la principale difficulté là-dedans, c'est de retrouver l'ombre d'Axel.

Le Porteur s'essuya les yeux et sourit. Où trouver l'ombre d'Axel ? La réponse était à la fois totalement improbable et d'une logique imparable.

- Je crois savoir où chercher.

Il se trouverait… là où il serait le plus proche de ce qui restait de Roxas.

Tuer des Sans-Cœur pour récupérer un cœur fut facile. Transporter ledit cœur le fut moins mais ils y parvinrent et ils se rendirent tous sur l'île du Destin. Sora entra seul dans la grotte. Une vague appréhension mêlée d'excitation faisait bruisser son sang à ses oreilles.

Il déposa sur la petite tombe le bocal de verre qui contenait le cœur et s'assit. Il lui sembla soudain qu'une journée à peine s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait gravé ces portraits approximatifs dans la pierre. Que ce n'était que la veille qu'il s'était agenouillé là pour creuser la terre et qu'il avait pleuré pour eux.

- Axel, dit-il à voix haute sans quitter le cœur des yeux. Montre-toi, je sais que tu es là.

Il attendit un instant avant de poursuivre.

- Tu peux vivre si tu le veux. Ce cœur… est pour toi. Je veux faire ça pour toi, s'il te plaît, permets-moi de me rattraper pour ce désastre dont j'ai été la cause. Vis, je t'en prie. Pour Roxas. Si tu reviens, tu pourras être avec lui, je te le jure.

Il sursauta. Descendant du plafond, une ombre épaisse glissait sur le mur devant lui et recouvrit bientôt le dessin. Le nuage noir était opaque et mouvant et Sora sut alors qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. C'était bien la chose qu'il avait déjà aperçue, du coin de l'œil quand il venait ici. Elle resta devant lui, en suspend sur la petite tombe.

- Ne bouge pas…, dit-il.

Il tendit les mains à travers les Ténèbres compactes et ouvrit le bocal.

Il distingua à travers la brume noire la lumière rosée du cœur qui faisait ce que font tous les cœurs quand ils sont libres : s'élever doucement vers le ciel. Mais celui-ci s'immobilisa après quelques centimètres, pris dans l'ombre qui se contracta autour.

Sora retira ses mains et se leva. Il regarda la chose changer de forme, se tordre et s'allonger, s'éclaircir. Il reconnaissait déjà la silhouette qui prenait forme devant lui – la même, longue et dégingandée, qui avait hanté ses rêves pendant des semaines.

Puis les Ténèbres se déchirèrent et il fut là. Vêtu exactement comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ses cheveux formant les mêmes épis rouge sombre, seuls manquaient les tatouages sur les joues. Mais Sora n'eut guère le temps d'y réfléchir car à peine se fût-il matérialisé qu'Axel se précipita sur lui. Sa rapidité, conjuguée à l'effet de surprise, empêcha Sora d'éviter ce qui lui sembla d'abord être une attaque frontale, mais qui se révéla être juste… extrêmement bizarre.

L'ex-Numéro VIII l'étreignit, le soulevant presque de terre, et enfouit son visage dans son cou en murmurant le nom de Roxas. Surpris, Sora se raidit d'abord – c'était pas comme s'il avait eu l'habitude de se retrouver dans les bras d'un mec comme ça – puis il se dit que ça aurait pu être pire, qu'il aurait pu essayer de lui rouler une pelle, et il lui rendit son étreinte, heureux de le savoir là, vivant, vraiment vivant, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis leur première rencontre…

Axel finit par le relâcher. Il avait les yeux brillants et Sora lui fit un sourire hésitant. Il se sentait épouvantablement gauche. Puis il prit une grande inspiration et se lança dans les excuses qu'il s'était répété en pensée pendant des heures.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il en regardant Axel dans les yeux. Je te demande pardon, tout ce qui est arrivé était de ma faute. Si j'avais…

Axel lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres en souriant, le faisant taire. Sora resta coi, étonné, intrigué.

- Merci, lui dit l'ancien simili. Merci, Sora. Merci beaucoup.

Le garçon secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai fait que réparer mon erreur, tu n'as pas à me remercier.

- Je ne parle pas de ça. Je parle de _ça_.

Et il désigna la petite sépulture de fortune. Sora haussa les sourcils.

- Ce que tu as fait… compte énormément pour moi. Roxas avait peur que personne ne se souvienne de lui.

Sora hocha lentement la tête. Il savait ça. Il l'avait lu dans cette lettre.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois là, Axel. Je ne t'ai jamais remercié de ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Le roux hocha la tête.

- Tu me crois meilleur que je suis. Je n'ai pas arrêté de chercher Roxas. À partir du moment où j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire et que je ne le reverrais jamais, je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Tu étais la seule personne pour laquelle ça valait la peine de mourir. Je ne voulais plus exister.

Sora déglutit, soutenant de son mieux le regard de ses prunelles vertes, un regard qui affirmait et interrogeait en même temps. Un regard qui attendait qu'il donne davantage de détails quant à la promesse qu'il avait faite.

Il parla de longues minutes durant lesquelles Axel l'écouta avec un intérêt passionné, la main crispée sur son manteau, à l'endroit où son cœur tout neuf pompait douloureusement et à toute vitesse. Quand Sora en eut terminé avec ses explications, Axel laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps, son visage figé dans une expression d'émerveillement incrédule.

Puis il ferma doucement les yeux, et deux larmes coulèrent lentement sur ses joues.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la grotte, Mickey et les autres les embarquèrent à bord du vaisseau Gummi et tout ce beau monde fila au Jardin Radieux car le Roi voulait utiliser les infrastructures de l'ancien laboratoire d'Ansem.

Le temps que tout soit enfin prêt, Sora se chargea d'occuper Axel. Il commença par lui faire faire la connaissance de plusieurs personnes – Aerith, Yuffie, Leon et Cloud – et par lui trouver des vêtements (Leon lui refourgua une ancienne tenue à lui composée d'un pantalon noir, d'un T-shirt blanc et d'un veston noir avec de la fourrure blanche autour du col. Passée la première impression bizarre et une fois qu'Axel eut revêtu le tout, il s'avéra que le résultat était plutôt pas mal).

Mais il semblait que le distraire resterait chose impossible et Sora le réalisa très vite. Le Roi tenait à faire des recherches avant de procéder à ce qu'il avait appelé « l'extraction », afin d'éviter qu'il y ait des séquelles pour Sora. Il n'y avait pas de raison ce soit le cas, mais deux précautions valent mieux qu'une, et le maître de la Keyblade s'était vu bombardé maître de l'ex-simili-sitting. Mince, comment fallait-il désigner Axel maintenant ?

Comme ils ne manquaient pas de temps à perdre, il fit tout ce qui lui passa par la tête : il l'emmena chez Merlin pour qu'il lui fasse passer les tests d'aptitude à la magie. Il s'avéra qu'Axel avait conservé son pouvoir sur les flammes mais que pour le reste c'était une authentique truffe. Il l'emmena à la glacière de l'oncle Picsou pour essayer de lui trouver de la glace à l'eau de mer et l'initier au skate-board. Deux échecs cuisants, et le vieux canard regretta profondément cette visite.

Sora réalisa rapidement qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire au Jardin Radieux. En désespoir de cause, il emmena Axel dans les endroits encore « sales » de ce monde pour chasser des Sans-Cœur, et ce fut de loin la meilleure idée qu'il avait eue jusque là.

Il était mal à l'aise avec Axel. Il pensait à Roxas tout le temps et chaque minute qui passait l'impatientait de façon évidente. Les seuls moments où il ne semblait pas fatigué d'attendre étaient source d'encore plus de gêne pour Sora. Par instants, l'ancien Numéro VIII le regardait… _fort_. Intensément. Comme s'il n'y avait plus eu qu'eux deux dans le monde entier, comme si rien d'autre ne comptait, et Sora était dans ses petits souliers car comment ignorer que, dans un sens, il _contenait_ celui qu'Axel regardait ainsi en vérité ? Il avait l'impression d'être un coffre au trésor fermé à clé, et il se sentait mal et n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de s'ouvrir. Peut-être était-il même encore plus impatient que son compagnon du moment.

Ils eurent également quelques discussions, à propos de tout ce qui s'était passé et de Roxas lui-même. Ce furent les seuls moments où Sora se sentit bien.

Quand au bout d'une semaine Dingo leur annonça que le Roi avait terminé, il eut été difficile de déterminer lequel des deux avait le plus hâte d'arriver au laboratoire.

Le Roi avait dégagé un grand espace dans la plus vaste pièce. Elle était tout à fait vide à présent, à l'exception d'un lit d'appoint posé dans un coin, deux chaises disposées à côté. Tout le reste avait été évacué et Sora se tint debout au milieu de la pièce sans trop savoir quoi faire.

- Je m'en occupe moi-même comme la dernière fois, où… ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Cet épisode avait été pénible, s'ôter lui-même le cœur avec la Keyblade n'était pas une expérience qu'il avait envie de réitérer. D'autant qu'il s'était transformé en Sans-Cœur et que son retour parmi les « vivants » avait tenu du miracle. Comment être sûr de ne libérer que le cœur de Ventus, et non le sien ou les deux ? Le Roi le rassura.

- Je vais m'en occuper. C'est assez simple, tu sais, et il n'y a pas de danger. C'est comme pour les cœurs des mondes, il y a un verrou à l'intérieur. Le cœur de Ven est enfermé à l'intérieur même du tien, alors je vais le faire sortir en maintenant l'autre à sa place.

Sora déglutit durement. Ça n'avait l'air ni simple si sans risques, mais il avait fait une promesse. Il croisa le regard d'Axel qui se tenait non loin de lui et se décida. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, et de toute façon, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre comme ça, en _sachant._

Le roux le regarda baisser la tête et fermer les yeux quand Mickey lui demanda de se détendre et alla se placer derrière lui. Puis il leva sa Keyblade et la pointa vers son dos, et un mince rayon de lumière étincelante en jaillit pour aller frapper directement le cœur de l'élu.

La lumière ressortit de l'autre côté du corps de Sora comme si elle n'avait pas rencontré de résistance. Elle continua sur sa lancée pendant un ou deux mètres puis s'arrêta net, comme arrêtée par un mur invisible, et quelque chose de rose se matérialisa au bout. C'était brillant et cristallin, absolument magnifique, et la lueur s'étendait rapidement.

Sora observa le phénomène avec curiosité, surpris de constater qu'il ne sentait rien du tout. Au bout du fil d'or qui reliait son propre cœur à l'autre, à présent libéré, la lumière rose et dorée commençait à s'amasser, à se concentrer. Le garçon songea que c'était exactement l'inverse de ce qui s'était passé avec Axel. Il lui avait donné un cœur pour qu'il puisse se reconstruire _autour _; Roxas, lui, se récréait _à partir_ de ce cœur. Comme si tout son être avait été enfermé dedans et en sortait peu à peu, telun papillon de sa chrysalide.

La matérialisation fut rapide. Moins d'une minute fut nécessaire pour que Sora découvre Roxas, en chair et en os. Les lumières se dissipèrent et il se tenait là, debout devant lui, dans les mêmes vêtements que ceux qu'il portait sur la photo.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'y avait pas réfléchi. Pourtant il avait tant désiré ce moment… Rencontrer son double, pouvoir lui parler, le connaître… Depuis ce jour où il avait compris qu'il existait quelque part en lui. Mais non, il ne savait pas quoi dire… et Roxas, lui, ne disait rien.

Sora s'inquiéta tout à coup. Roxas restait là, les paupières mi-closes sur ses yeux bleu marine, le regard vide, le visage inexpressif. Même sa posture avait quelque chose d'absent, comme s'il avait été maintenu dans la position debout par une force extérieure.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sora à Mickey qui observait lui aussi l'ex-Numéro XIII. C'est normal ?

Mickey haussa les épaules dans un geste qui signifiait « Je ne sais pas », et ce fut Axel qui répondit à sa question. Axel dont il avait un instant oublié la présence dans la pièce.

- Oui, c'est normal. Ça va passer.

Sa voix était un peu voilée. Sora le regarda avancer vers le blond, le regard brillant, et s'arrêter devant lui. Roxas resta sans réaction, et il ne réagit pas plus quand Axel caressa sa joue du bout des doigts avant de glisser un bras dans son dos et l'autre au creux de ses genoux et de le soulever. Le corps resta inerte dans ses bras, la tête se renversa en arrière et les yeux restèrent ouverts et vides, leur bleu foncé aspirant l'infini.

Il l'emmena vers le lit et l'y déposa avec précaution. Sora s'approcha, un peu hésitant.

- Pourquoi il est comme ça ?

Axel caressa les cheveux du blond, un tendre sourire sur le visage.

- C'est la recréation. La première fois qu'il est venu au monde, il est resté dans une espèce de coma ambulant pendant une semaine, et il n'a gardé aucun souvenir de cette période. Mais tout était beaucoup plus compliqué. Il va rapidement prendre conscience, je crois.

L'élu de la Keyblade sourit.

- Je vais te laisser seul avec lui, alors…

Le Roi, lui, était déjà sorti. Mais lorsque Sora fit mine d'en faire autant, Axel le retint.

- Reste, s'il te plaît… Roxas a toujours voulu te rencontrer. Il voulait te connaître.

Sora essaya d'ignorer la pointe d'amertume dans sa voix. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Plus jamais je ne serai un obstacle entre vous deux.

- … Merci, Sora.

Ils patientèrent un long moment, dans un silence confortable. Sora se sentait bien – en paix. Il avait enfin soulagé sa conscience, et il avait aussi réussi à s'exclure de cette espèce de triangle qu'il formait avec Axel et Roxas. Bientôt, le blond se réveillerait, et enfin ils seraient complètement et irrémédiablement devenus deux entités distinctes, capables de vivre chacune une existence propre. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire pour tout le monde, pour réparer les dégâts qui avaient été causés par sa faute et que tout se passe bien. Il avait le sentiment de se retrouver lui-même : il avait enfin repris possession de son corps dans son intégralité (pas que Roxas ait été envahissant, bien au contraire, mais il commençait à se demander si son propre cœur ne manquait pas de place, là-dedans…) et il avait en plus sauvé la situation. Et quelle bonne nouvelle que le retour de ce cher vieux lui-même ! Après ces longues semaines de déprime, il se sentait à nouveau prêt à défendre opprimés, veuves et orphelins! Il était en pleine forme, remonté comme une pendule. Pourquoi les Sans-Cœur n'étaient-ils jamais là pour se faire troncher quand on avait besoin d'eux ?

Sora fut distrait de ses poussées belliqueuses par du mouvement dans le lit et son attention revint aussitôt se concentrer sur le blond encore inconscient. Il avait cligné des yeux, et une de ses mains bougeait lentement.

Roxas leva le bras droit. Sora n'avait jamais vu un mouvement aussi _lent_, de toute sa vie. Il lui sembla que cela durait des heures, avant qu'enfin il ait amené sa main devant ses yeux qui la fixèrent sans ciller. Puis la main descendit et il toucha son visage, comme s'il en vérifiait la tangibilité. L'autre main vint s'ajouter. Sora remarqua que son regard semblait se focaliser.

Axel tendit la main et toucha celles de Roxas pour attirer son attention, ses yeux brillants de la même émotion contenue que tout à l'heure. Sora se sentit à nouveau très mal à l'aise, pas à sa place, et cette impression augmenta encore quand Roxas tourna la tête vers le roux et que leurs regards se croisèrent.

Il vit sa mâchoire se contracter brièvement, puis il posa une de ses mains sur son cœur et l'y crispa, avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de dire, d'une voix encore rauque :

- …Aïe.

Sora ne comprit pas, mais Axel sourit et lui répondit :

- Oui, moi aussi. Aïe.

Ils se sourirent. Sora renonça à comprendre. Le blond s'assit doucement, avec l'aide de son ami, puis Axel prit son visage dans ses mains et le regarda longuement, avant de l'attirer dans ses bras.

Sora vit Roxas fermer les yeux et des larmes couler avant de détourner le regard. Il songeait qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas dû rester là, que de toute façon, la conversation que lui et Roxas devaient avoir, son double n'était pas en état de l'avoir maintenant. Alors il se leva et s'éclipsa aussi discrètement que possible, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait pu jouer des castagnettes tout nu en chantant l'Hymne des Citrouilles qu'ils ne l'auraient pas plus remarqué que ça.

Avant de quitter la pièce, il jeta un dernier regard vers les deux amis enlacés. Il était vraiment, vraiment heureux de pouvoir les voir comme ça.

* Persona 4 Original Soundtrack


	2. 01 - Existence

**Auteur:** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Shangreela

**Collaboration :** Lecimal (Un OC et certains détails de l'histoire)

**Note: **Je publie ce chapitre avec mon iPad donc je m'excuse pour les couacs potentiels. Je mettrai ma page Facebook a jour plus tard, mais je voulais que vous ayez le deuxieme chapitre rapidement vu que le premier est une longue intro et que certains l'ont déjà lu. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs d'aller regarder l'album qui est sur la page parce qu'il y a pas mal de trucs pour cette histoire :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>I am You and you are Me<em>

~ 01 : Existence ~

_Mais qui est l'Autre? Ton visage est familier._

_Mais qui est l'Autre? En toi ma vie s´est réfugiée._

_C'est un ami…. c'est lui._

_Toi et moi, du bout des doigts, nous tisserons un autre._

_Un autre moi, une autre voix sans que l´un chasse l´autre._

_J´ai dans ma mémoire mes faiblesses_

_Mais au creux des mains, toutes mes forces aussi_

(« L'Autre », Mylène Farmer)

* * *

><p>Les premiers jours avaient été… étranges.<p>

Sora avait été extrêmement surpris de constater que les deux miraculés ne s'étaient pas mutuellement sauté dessus dès qu'il s'étaient retrouvés. Après tout, ils s'aimaient, il le savait. Mais Roxas semblait un peu mal à l'aise. Quand Sora en avait parlé discrètement à Axel, ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il fallait lui laisser le temps.

Roxas pensait – à raison – qu'Axel n'avait pas lu sa lettre, et Sora avait r**note: **éalisé, soudain, qu'il était le seul à savoir. Le seul à connaître leurs sentiments respectifs. Bien sûr, c'était visible, mais Roxas était comme sur la défensive. On aurait dit qu'il s'attendait à ce que tout à coup, quelqu'un se mette à lui faire des reproches.

Mais comme Axel semblait prendre la chose avec calme et ne pas s'en offenser – après tout, il avait perdu Roxas depuis longtemps, et était largement satisfait de l'avoir retrouvé, en tout cas pour commencer - Sora tâchait de ne pas s'en mêler. Axel avait l'air de nager dans le bonheur le plus absolu, étrennant avec enthousiasme son cœur tout neuf.

Etonnamment, il semblait s'être réadapté à la condition humaine beaucoup plus vite que Roxas, alors que lui-même avait toujours eu un cœur. Sora pensait que ce dernier avait dû être endormi, en quelque sorte, et qu'au sein de la confrérie, on avait dû apprendre à Roxas qu'il ne pouvait pas ressentir d'émotions, alors il n'avait sans doute pas cherché à comprendre ni à savoir.

Ils avaient de longues discussions – ou plutôt, Axel comblait les silences de son ami, s'échinant à le faire sourire et jubilant quand il y parvenait. L'ex-Numéro VIII disait que c'était normal. Quand Roxas était arrivé dans l'Organisation XIII, il était resté dans un état quasi-végétatif pendant des semaines, il n'y avait donc pas de quoi s'affoler.

Le Roi et Yen Sid avaient longuement étudié les deux « revenants ». Ils n'avaient rien perdu de leurs facultés. Axel avait conservé ses compétences en pyromancie et l'usage de ses chakrams. Quant à Roxas, il utilisait toujours le pouvoir de la Lumière, et avait gardé l'aptitude qui lui était apparue peu avant la fin de manier deux Keyblades. Sora, qui se souvenait du duel au cours duquel il l'avait affronté, et qui ne s'était pas à proprement parler soldé par une victoire, en ce qui le concernait, était impressionné. Roxas avait dit avoir vaincu Riku, et à l'époque, Sora ne l'avait pas cru. Maintenant, il y était plus disposé.

Il avait fallu prendre une décision. Sora allait regagner l'archipel du Destin et y rester. Roxas et Axel pouvaient choisirde faire ce qu'ils voulaient mais leur choixdevrait être certain car il serait peut-être – certainement – définitif. Cela dit, ce fut rapide, car Roxas savait ce qu'il voulait : suivre Sora. Et Axel voulait être auprès de Roxas, aussi fut-il décidé qu'ils rentreraient avec lui, à Destiny. Roxas irait au lycée – ça promettait d'être épique– et Axel, de son côté, devrait trouver du travail, mais ils s'en sortiraient. Sora comptait demander à sa mère si elle accepterait d'héberger Roxas. La pauvre ne savait plus exactement où elle en était. Son monde avait été détruit puis ramené des Ténèbres elle avait oublié son fils pendant un an, avant de s'en souvenir et de passer des semaines angoissantes à se demander où il était. À son retour, Sora avait été contraint de plus ou moins lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, et elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de le croire. Kairi et Riku l'avaient appuyé et elle avait accepté toute l'histoire, aussi invraisemblable fusse-t-elle. Bien sûr, le vaisseau Gummi qui était venu chercher Sora aurait suffit à terminer de la convaincre si ça avait été nécessaire. Il était certain qu'elle serait d'accord. Quant à Axel, ils trouveraient une solution en temps voulu.

Cela voulait aussi dire que les deux ex-membres de l'Organisation ne pourraient sans doute jamais retourner à le Cité du Crépuscule, mais ils étaient prêts à faire ce sacrifice. Quand Roxas avait mentionné ce fait, Axel lui avait répondu que cet endroit lui était aussi cher qu'à lui, car c'était là qu'ils avaient construit leurs meilleurs souvenirs. Puis il avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et lui avait dit qu'ils allaient pouvoir s'en faire plein d'autres, et que pour ça, c'était peut-être mieux de commencer leur nouvelle vie dans un endroit nouveau. Roxas lui avait rendu son sourire avec réserve, presque malgré lui, et Sora s'était demandé pendant combien de temps ils allaient se tourner autour, parce qu'il était évident qu'ils s'aimaient. Mais ils avaient des choses à surmonter, et il n'était pas censé savoir. Roxas devait se douter qu'il avait lu sa lettre, puisqu'il l'avait laissée dans sa chambre, mais il n'en avait pas dit un mot.

- Tu n'as plus tes tatouages…, dit Roxas d'une voix tranquille.

Ils étaient dans le vaisseau Gummi. Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le réveil de l'ex-Numéro XIII, et ils repartaient. Tic et Tac étaient en train de préparer le décollage.

- Je sais, répondit Axel en se grattant la pommette gauche. C'est probablement parce que je ne suis plus… Axel.

Roxas fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- D'après ce qu'on m'a expliqué, je ne suis pas revenu en tant que, euh, moi ? Je suis redevenu celui que j'étais avant de devenir un simili. Lea.

- Oh.

Roxas baissa les yeux. Il évitait avec soin de penser au garçon dont le Roi lui avait parlé, Ventus. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Et… ça veut dire quoi ? Je veux dire, pour toi, ça… change quelque chose ?

Axel secoua la tête.

- Non. Je reste celui que tu as connu, ce n'est pas la question. Je suppose que… hé bien, j'aurais pu rester au Jardin radieux, c'est de là que je venais, tu sais. Mais il ne reste plus rien de ce que j'ai connu, là-bas. Même la ville ne ressemble pas à mes souvenirs. À choisir, je préfère rester Axel. C'est plus… réel. C'est ce que je sens. Et puis… Hé bien. Lea ne te connaissait pas. Et tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est toi. Je veux rester la personne que tu connais.

Roxas ne put réprimer un sourire et ses joues se colorèrent un peu. Axel lui ébouriffa les cheveux et l'attira près de lui. Le blond se laissa faire sans trop rechigner et s'appuya contre son ami, épaule contre épaule, aussi bien que le leur permettaient les sièges et les ceintures de sécurité. Axel posa sa tête contre la sienne et ferma les yeux.

Il avait décidé de ne plus jamais se taire. Il ne voulait pas parler de ses sentiments à Roxas parce qu'il savait qu'il était trop tôt, mais il avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour regretter de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité, à l'époque, et de ne pas l'avoir retenu lors de son départ. De ne pas l'avoir rattrapé, de ne pas s'être assuré qu'il l'entende lui dire qu'il lui manquerait s'il disparaissait. Alors maintenant, il lui dirait tout. Toujours. Même si c'était gênant.

Roxas méritait toutes les vérités qu'Axel aurait à lui offrir.

Depuis son siège, Sora les observait du coin de l'œil, en silence. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils parviendraient à se retrouver et à se reconstruire.

Le vaisseau Gummi se posa sur la plage de l'Île du Destin. Ils ne pouvaient pas atterrir en ville, bien sûr, mais Riku, Kairi et la mère de Sora les y attendaient.

- Sora ! S'exclama la rouquine lorsqu'elle le vit descendre du vaisseau.

Elle courut se jeter dans ses bras, et il rit, en échangeant un regard complice avec Riku par-dessus son épaule. Mais l'argenté n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher pour le saluer à son tour, car Roxas et Axel descendirent du vaisseau à ce moment-là.

Sora réalisa seulement à ce moment-là qu'il n'avait expliqué à personne pourquoi il était parti.

- Axel ! S'exclama Kairi, trop stupéfiée pour être effrayée ou en colère – il y aurait largement eu de quoi, après tout. Il l'avait quand même enlevée et séquestrée, et à cause de lui elle s'était retrouvée à croupir dans les geôles d'Illusiopolis.

- Et Roxas, constata Riku, étonné.

- Je te dois des excuses, Kairi, dit le jeune homme en s'approchant, l'air gauche. Je pensais pas que j'aurais une chance de te le dire un jour.

Kairi s'écarta de Sora et s'approcha d'Axel, l'air curieux.

- T'avais pas des tatouages, avant ? demanda-t-elle.

Il ricana.

- Si une personne de plus me fait la remarque, j'irai me les faire refaire.

- Bonne idée ! Le taquina Sora en lui envoyant une bourrade amicale, avant de s'en aller retrouver sa mère, qui semblait au bord de la syncope. Ça commençait à faire beaucoup pour elle, tout ça.

Riku se tourna vers Roxas qui, debout à côté d'Axel, n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis son arrivée.

- En ce qui me concerne, dit-il, c'est à toi que je dois des excuses.

A côté, Kairi et Axel discutaient. Elle n'était pas rancunière, elle comprenait, et semblait heureuse de le voir avec Roxas. Ce dernier secoua la tête.

- Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire pour sauver ton meilleur ami. Comment aurais-tu pu me faire passer avant Sora ? Personne n'aurait pu attendre ça de toi… Regarde-les, ajouta-t-il en branlant du pouce en direction des deux roux qui semblaient s'entendre à merveille. Axel a fait la même chose que toi, et c'était probablement même moins glorieux vu qu'elle ne pouvait même pas se défendre (« Hey ! » protestèrent Axel et Kairi, dans l'indifférence générale), et elle ne lui en veut pas, on dirait.

Riku croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils, et Roxas lui sourit de son mieux.

- Il est temps de laisser tout ça derrière nous, poursuivit le blond. De repartir à zéro. Tu veux bien ?

L'argenté semblait encore contrarié, mais il serra la main que Roxas lui tendait. Sans doute aurait-il préféré que ce dernier le provoque en duel, histoire de régler ça à l'ancienne, mais bon…

Sora revint vers eux à ce moment-la, sa mère sur les talons. Cette dernière s'arrêta devant Roxas, l'air hésitant. Le blond serra la main droite sur son coude gauche et détourna le regard, ce qui - Sora le découvrait en même temps que les autres - était son attitude caractéristique de l'embarras et du désir de rentrer dans un trou pour se cacher.  
>- Voici ma mère, Rosa, déclara Sora.<p>

Sora ressemblait à sa mère. Elle avait des cheveux châtain clair indisciplinés, des yeux d'un bleu de porcelaine peinte et un joli visage assez ridé - les marques les plus prononcées étaient les rides de rire et de sourire aux coins des yeux et de la bouche, mais les plis caractéristiques du souci et de l'inquiétude étaient nettement visibles sur son front.

- Roxas, dit-elle.

Ce n'était pas une question, ni même une manière d'indiquer qu'elle s'adressait à lui. On aurait plutôt dit qu'elle attendait de voir s'il allait la contredire, ou dire quelque chose qui invaliderait ce que son fils avait bien pu lui raconter à son sujet, pour justifier son existence et sa présence. La vérité, probablement. Sora n'était pas du genre à mentir, ils le savaient tous. Alors l'adolescent se redressa, regarda en face la mère de l'élu de la Keyblade et hocha sobrement la tête. Il était qui il était, et ce peu importait qui était la personne qui voulait le savoir.

Rosa se pencha et avant que Roxas ait compris ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire - et donc d'esquiver - elle avait refermé ses bras autour de lui en une étreinte étroite qui le fit se raidir comme une planche. Axel frémit en voyant la scène. Roxas n'était pas un habitué des... _câlins_.

Heureusement, l'ex-Numéro XIII parvint à réprimer son premier réflexe (Il eut été malheureux, pour son premier jour dans son nouveau monde, d'envoyer une pauvre femme s'encastrer dans un palmier juste parce qu'elle l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il ne lui aurait plus resté qu'à remonter dans le vaisseau Gummi et à s'en aller.) et à rester en place, suffisamment longtemps pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas désagréable. Il se demanda furtivement comment ce serait si c'était Axel qui l'enlaçait de la sorte, avant de repousser vivement cette pensée inopportune. C'était tout sauf le moment.

La mère de Sora le relâcha et le regarda, les yeux brillants. Axel laissa échapper un soupir discret, soulagé. Ils auraient eu l'air fin, tous, si Roxas avait cédé à sa première impulsion et écouté son instinct de combattant qui lui dictait que toute intrusion dans son espace personnel était une agression. Mais d'un autre côté, il était le seul à le connaitre suffisamment pour s'être douté qu'il risquait de ne pas apprécier.

- Si j'en crois ce que m'a expliqué Sora, commença Rosa, tu as toujours été là.  
>Roxas en déduisit que Sora lui avait dit la vérité, ou en tout cas une bonne partie. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, avant de la laisser reposer sur son cœur. Ce cœur qui s'était soigné au contact de celui de Sora au moment de la naissance de ce dernier. Ce cœur qui appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre.<p>

- Je ne suis vraiment… né… qu'il y a un an et demi. Mais techniquement, oui. C'est vrai.

- Hé ! S'exclama Sora, pétulant, en entourant les épaules du blond d'un de ses bras et en l'attirant un peu brusquement contre lui. Il se mit à lui frictionner le crâne de son poing fermé, ébouriffant encore davantage ses cheveux. Roxas se débattit en piaillant comme une gamine, mais il ne pouvait pas franchement se défendre. Bien sûr, il aurait pu sortir ses armes et envoyer son « agresseur » mordre la poussière (ou plutôt le sable, en l'occurrence), mais sa mère risquait de ne pas apprécier. Il aurait sa revanche plus tard.

- On est un peu comme des jumeaux, t'as vu ? Poursuivit Sora en arrêtant de lui ravager le cuir chevelu, mais sans le lâcher pour autant.

Roxas lui envoya un regard sombre, mais Rosa sourit et Axel se mit à rire carrément.

- Ouais, commenta Riku. Vous avez tout de la paire de frangins qui se chamaille, j'avoue.

Sora relâcha Roxas qui s'écarta un peu, fripé de partout, le visage rouge. Kairi dissimulait son sourire derrière sa main.

Ils saluèrent une dernière fois l'équipage du vaisseau Gummi avant que celui-ci ne prenne son envol, puis tous prirent le bac, quittant l'île pour regagner la ville. Un silence paisible, troublé uniquement par le bruit de l'eau qui clapotait contre la coque, s'étira pendant la traversée. Finalement, ils reposèrent les pieds sur la terre ferme. Le soleil se couchait sur la petite ville et tout était calme.

- Riku ? Demanda l'élu. Tu peux… ?

L'argenté acquiesça.

- Axel, tu viens avec moi ? Proposa-t-il.

L'ex-Numéro VIII se tourna vers lui.

- T'es sûr ? Je veux surtout pas m'imposer.

L'autre haussa les épaules.

- Aucun risque. Je suis seul chez moi.

Axel haussa les sourcils, étonné, puis se tourna vers Roxas.

- Je te vois demain ?

Le blond hocha la tête, mal à l'aise. Ça pouvait se comprendre. Non seulement, il ne pourrait pas voir Axel s'il le voulait (à moins de demander à Sora de lui indiquer le chemin pour aller chez Riku), ce qui signifiait qu'il perdait son seul repère mais en plus, il se retrouvait entouré de quasi-étrangers apparemment contents de le recevoir. Tout ça était plus que déstabilisant. Mais il se força à rester impassible lorsqu'Axel lui fit un petit signe de la main et s'éloigna avec Riku. Kairi les salua et partit à son tour pour rentrer chez elle.

À nouveau, Sora lui jeta un bras autour des épaules, mais d'une manière clairement réconfortante, cette fois. Roxas lui lança un regard intrigué auquel il répondit par un sourire malicieux.

- Allez, te fais pas de bile, le taquina-t-il. Tu le verras demain, on ira chez Riku dès qu'on sera réveillés.

Roxas haussa les épaules, trop gêné pour répondre, et suivit son double et sa mère jusque chez eux.

- Comment ça se fait qu'il y ait personne, chez toi ? Demanda Axel.

Il marchait à côté de Riku, son blouson noir jeté par-dessus l'épaule. Il faisait chaud, malgré le crépuscule, et même le tee-shirt était limite de trop.

- C'est parce que je vis avec mes frères. Mes parents sont sur une autre des îles, ce monde est un archipel, en fait. Donc je suis avec mes frangins, Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo, et ils sont en vadrouille, la plupart du temps.

- Je vois.

L'idée de cohabiter – même provisoirement – avec Riku, laissait à Axel des sentiments mitigés. D'un côté, c'était lui qui avait piégé Roxas après sa fuite. Il l'avait vaincu et capturé et avait aidé DiZ et Naminé à l'enfermer et à lui laver le cerveau. Même s'il ne s'était jamais physiquement interposé entre lui et Roxas, il avait joué un rôle important dans tout ce qui était arrivé.

Mais d'un autre côté, Riku et lui étaient peut-être les plus à même de se comprendre. Après tout, comme l'avait dit Roxas un peu plus tôt, Axel en avait fait autant. Il avait enlevé Kairi, et il avait eu l'intention de la tuer, même s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Alors il aurait été mal placé pour lui en vouloir. Roxas avait raison, il fallait faire table rase du passé, et Riku savait ce qu'il avait ressenti en perdant le Numéro XIII, et pouvait comprendre à quel point il avait été prêt à tout pour le retrouver…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Axel ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination jusqu'à ce que Riku ouvre la porte de sa maison qui, de fait, était déserte.

- Bon, tu dormiras sur le divan cette nuit, dit l'argenté. Parce que je fais pas le ménage dans les chambres des trois zouaves d'habitude, alors c'est le souk.

Axel leva les mains devant lui, comme pour se défendre.

- Hé mais non, tu vas pas me filer la chambre d'un de tes frères, quand même !

Riku lui fit face, une brassée de linge dans les bras. Il y en avait un peu partout répandu dans le salon.

- Si, au moins provisoirement. Je vais pas te laisser dormir dans le salon.

Son ton ne souffrait aucune réplique, et Axel s'inclina.

- D'accord, d'accord… mais je te donnerai un coup de main.

- Si tu veux.

Riku se laissa tomber dans le divan à présent plus visible sans le tas de fringues jetés dessus en vrac et son invité prit place sur une chaise, en face.

- Alors, demanda l'argenté. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Trouver du travail, répondit Axel. Je sais pas si j'y arriverai, on peut pas dire que j'aie de bonnes références, mais je veux le faire.

Riku hocha la tête.

- J'espère que ça ira, l'école. Pour Roxas, je veux dire, dit-il.

- Ah, c'est clair, ça va être bizarre. Il y a jamais mis les pieds. Je me demande comment il va vivre tout ça…

Axel avait prononcé ces derniers mots presqu'à mi-voix, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, en réalité. Riku lui adressa un de ses rares sourires.

- T'en fais pas. On l'aidera. Surtout Kairi en fait. C'est la seule à n'avoir pas raté tous les cours de l'année dernière. Du coup, on va être dans la même classe, alors que je suis plus âgé. Sora et moi, on a raté un an et demi de cours. On va être aussi largués que Roxas, sans doute. Ça va être la galère.

Axel acquiesça, pas moins inquiet pour autant, mais bon. Il avait d'autres soucis, pour l'instant, plus urgents. Roxas était entre de bonnes mains, et il devait se trouver un boulot et un logement. C'était très sympa de la part de Riku de l'héberger et il appréciait, vraiment, mais il était hors de question qu'il squatte chez lui plus du temps qu'il ne serait indispensable.

Roxas regarda le lit avec appréhension, comme à peu près tout ce sur quoi son regard s'était posé ces dernières heures. Il avait regardé la maison avec appréhension, il avait regardé la porte d'entrée avec appréhension, puis le couloir, la cuisine, le repas, la table, la salle de bains, la chambre de Sora, et maintenant son lit. Puis le pyjama qu'il lui tendait.

- Ça va aller ? Demanda l'élu de la Keyblade.

Roxas leva les yeux pour le regarder et fut surpris de voir qu'il ne souriait pas. Son étonnement devait se lire sur son visage car Sora lui adressa un petit sourire contrit.

- Ça rassure ma mère, quand je fais le pitre. Elle m'a cru mort, et depuis que je lui ai raconté tout ce qui s'est passé – ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, en tout cas – elle est hyper angoissée. Elle regarde tout le temps du coin de l'œil, comme si j'allais soudain m'effondrer et faire une dépression nerveuse.

- Oh, fit simplement le blond.

Il accepta le pyjama que lui tendait Sora et se déshabilla pour l'enfiler tandis qu'il en faisait de même de son côté. Ils se retrouvèrent vêtus de pantalons en toile bleue assortis, et d'un tee-shirt, dans le cas de Roxas. Sora n'avait pas enfilé le sien, il avait trop chaud.

Ils s'assirent face à face sur le lit.

- Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour me faire plaisir, ces derniers temps.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle a accepté que je vienne ? Demanda l'ex-simili, inquiet.

En aucune manière il ne voulait représenter une gêne, ou que la mère de Sora se force à l'accueillir comme elle le faisait. Mais ce dernier secoua la tête.

- T'inquiète. Là, c'est différent, elle sait que c'est… important. Et puis, je…

Il s'interrompit, l'air hésitant, et Roxas se redressa un peu, curieux.

- Tu quoi ?

Sora hésita un instant avant de parler.

- Je sais pas si je devrais t'en parler, dit-il.

Roxas fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Bien sûr, Sora n'y était pour rien, mais tout de même, ce qu'il pouvait détester qu'on lui cache des choses ! Il ne voulait plus jamais se laisser embobiner par qui que ce soit.

- Je veux savoir, déclara-t-il tout net.

Alors Sora parla.

- Il y a un peu plus d'un mois… j'ai trouvé la lettre que tu avais écrite. Je l'ai lue.

Roxas pâlit. Il s'en était douté, bien sûr, mais… il aurait voulu que tout ça soit… oublié.

- Tu…, commença-t-il, anxieux.

Sora secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai rien dit à Axel. Ça vous regarde.

Roxas soupira, soulagé.

-…Merci.

Sora resta muet un instant. Il avait envie (d'accord, il _crevait_ d'envie) de lui demander pourquoi il ne lui disait pas, tout simplement. Puis, il se ravisa. Apparemment, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

- J'en ai été malade, avoua-t-il finalement. Je m'étais jamais rendu compte qu'après que tu sois… revenu en moi, tu étais resté là, conscient. Je sais pas ce que je croyais, d'ailleurs. En fait, je pense que j'avais soigneusement évité d'y réfléchir. Mais quand j'ai su… tout ça… et que j'ai compris que tu avais renoncé à te battre, qu'il était juste trop tard… et qu'en plus, j'ai réalisé que je ressentais aucune différence…

Il cherchait ses mots, un peu agacé. Il lui semblait qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer clairement ce qu'il avait ressenti, et c'était frustrant, d'autant qu'il faisait tout son possible pour contourner le sujet « Axel », et qu'il fallait aussi qu'il évite de mentionner la sépulture de la Cachette Secrète, histoire de ne pas vendre la mèche à propos des sentiments de ce dernier.

- C'était insupportable de penser que tu avais dû disparaître pour que je puisse vivre, que je t'avais ignoré alors que tu étais là, je me suis senti tellement minable que j'en ai perdu le sommeil et l'appétit.

Roxas baissa la tête.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Mais ma mère… elle était tellement inquiète, elle s'est bien rendu compte que ça n'allait pas. Alors je lui ai expliqué. C'est pour ça qu'elle t'accueille. Parce qu'elle sait qui tu es et parce que…

Il s'arrêta un instant, cherchant ses mots.

- Parce que tu fais partie de moi.

Roxas se redressa et ébaucha un sourire timide.

- Tu sais… je ressens la même chose, avoua-t-il.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et un long silence confortable s'installa. Ce fut Sora qui le brisa le premier.

- Demain, on ira retrouver Axel et Riku, et on vous fera visiter la ville, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Proposa-t-il.

Roxas s'étira.

- J'adorerais.

Ils se couchèrent. Sora avait un grand lit, et ils dormiraient ensemble faute de mieux, le temps qu'il faudrait pour aménager une chambre à Roxas dans le bureau inutilisé qui servait surtout de débarras, à côté de celle de Sora. Allongés dans l'obscurité nocturne, bercés par le bruissement de la mer qui leur parvenait par la fenêtre grand ouverte, ils s'endormirent, leurs mains enlacées reposant entre eux.


	3. 02 - Le Salon Bleu

**Auteur: **Ariani Lee  
><strong><br>Bêta-lecture : **Shangreela

**Collaboration : **Lecimal (Un OC et certains détails de l'histoire)

**Note:** Pour apprécier le chapitre, et surtout bénéficier d'un surplus d'ambiance dans la première partie, je recommande vivement d'écouter en le lisant le morceau "_Aria of the Soul _" de Shoji Meguro. Il s'agit du thème de la « Velvet Room », qui est récurrent dans la série _Shin Megami Tensei_. Vous pouvez le trouver sur YT.

**Note bis :** Je sais que j'avais dit que j'étais en hiatus, mais je vais pas vous punir sous prétexte que je suis déprimée. Par contre, ceux qui ne jouent pas le jeu d'habitude (et à qui je n'en tiens pas rigueur, ne vous en faites pas...), pour le coup, Vos reviews me remonteraient sans doute un peu le moral. J'en ai bien besoin.

* * *

><p><em>I am You and you are Me<em>

~ 02 : Le Salon Bleu ~

_Come on, let go of the remote_  
><em>Don't you know you're letting all the junk flood in?<em>  
><em>I try to stop the flow, double clicking on the go<em>  
><em>But it's no use; hey, I'm being consumed<em>

("Pursuing my true self", Shoji Meguro)

* * *

><p><em>Il entend une femme qui chante, et aussi le son d'un piano.<em>

_Il sent comme une vibration régulière, sans parvenir à en déterminer la source._

_De la lumière filtre à la jonction de ses paupières closes. Il ouvre les yeux._

_Il ne sait pas où il est, et son environnement, pour le coup, à de quoi laisser ébahi de stupéfaction. Mais curieusement, il ne ressent ni surprise ni étonnement. Il devrait, pourtant. Parce qu'il est dans une voiture._

_Et pas n'importe quelle voiture. Autour de lui, tout est bleu. Les lumières de la route invisible, cachée par un brouillard épais, qui défile à l'extérieur, sont bleues, mais il n'y a pas que ça. L'intérieur capitonné – on dirait bien du velours, tout en est couvert, et bleu – semble émettre un rayonnement luminescent, et bleu. Bleu. La moquette est bleue, les rideaux qui garnissent les fenêtres sont bleus, le plafond et le lustre en néon suspendu en son centre sont bleus, les banquettes sont bleues, le bar à sa gauche est éclairé de bleu, la table ronde posée sur le sol est recouverte d'une nappe bleue. L'habitacle est très grand, trop pour être celui d'une voiture normale. Il pense que c'est probablement plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, pour peu que cet endroit _existe_. _

_En face de lui sont assises deux personnes, et bien qu'il ne ressente toujours aucune confusion, il serait bien en peine de déterminer laquelle présente l'aspect le plus étrange._

_Tout au bout de la banquette sur sa droite est assise une femme, vêtue d'une robe bleue. Elle porte des bas noirs, des escarpins gris à talon-aiguilles et ses mains sont sagement posées sur un énorme livre relié de velours bleu. Sa chevelure blanche, ornée d'un bandeau bleu, encadre son beau visage pâle d'ondulations neigeuses. Son expression est sereine, et ses iris sont jaunes, mais même ça ne semble pas surprenant._

_À côté d'elle, en face de lui, un petit homme est assis devant la table. Il se tient très voûté, accoudé à ses genoux, son menton repose sur ses mains gantées de blanc, aux doigts entrelacés. Il est tout de noir vêtu, et il sourit comme si la situation lui semblait hautement amusante. Il a le nez le plus long du monde, interminable et crochu, et des oreilles pointues. Le sommet de son crâne est lisse et chauve, mais il possède en revanche des sourcils noirs étonnamment fournis et sur les côtés de la tête, il a de longues mèches de cheveux lisses et gris. Ses yeux proéminents sont si grands qu'en proportion, on dirait qu'il ne possède pas d'iris, seulement des pupilles noires, comme Maître Yen Sid. _

_Son menton quitte ses mains, il se redresse, et en fait, il n'est pas voûté mais bossu. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler._

_- Bienvenue dans la _Velvet Room_, dit-il. _

_Sa voix est grinçante, un peu haut perchée._

_- Cet endroit existe entre le rêve et la réalité, l'esprit et la matière. Mon nom est Igor, et voici mon assistante, Margareth. _

_La jeune femme hoche la tête en guise de salut muet et esquisse un petit sourire. Igor décroise les mains et en lève une comme pour attraper quelque chose qui pendrait du plafond, sauf qu'il n'y a rien._

_- Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas reçu de visite__**,**__ poursuit l'étrange petit homme. Tu es ici parce que ton pouvoir est sur le point de se réveiller. _

_Quelque chose apparaît au-dessus de sa main levée. C'est une carte, bleue d'un côté, et de l'autre décorée d'un motif impossible à distinguer, à cette distance. Elle tourne doucement, puis Igor s'en saisit entre deux doigts et la pose sur la table, face cachée, puis la retourne. Le motif est toujours indiscernable, mais le petit homme remédie à cela sans qu'il soit nécessaire de le lui demander._

_- Ton pouvoir est celui de la dix-huitième Arcane, la Lune. Ta force est encore endormie, mais elle se manifestera bientôt. _

_Il voudrait demander de quelle force il parle, et si elle doit se manifester, quand, et comment. C'est ainsi qu'il s'aperçoit qu'il ne peut ni bouger ni parler. C'est comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là, assis sur cette banquette capitonnée, dans cette voiture bleue comme le ciel et l'océan et la nuit. Comme s'il n'avait pas corps. Peut-être que c'est le cas. Mais comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Igor lui dit :_

_- Cela, tu devras le découvrir par toi-même. Je ne suis là que pour t'annoncer que le jour est proche, mais que tu ne seras pas seul. Il y aura d'autres Arcanes, bien que je ne puisse pas les voir pour l'instant._

_Margareth ouvre son livre. Il est rempli d'images mouvantes qu'il ne peut distinguer de là où il est, mais il la voit prendre la carte et la déposer sur une page blanche, avant de le refermer. _

_- L'identité sera la clé qui vous libérera, dit-elle, et sa voix résonne bizarrement. _

_Tout à coup, tout lui semble lointain. Il a l'impression de quitter la voiture, et pourtant il ne bouge pas._

_- Le moment est venu de partir, dit Igor. Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre, adieu. _

_Puis tout se fond, le bleu, le noir, le gris et le blanc. _

_Sur la toile tendue d'ombre et de lumière qui s'étend devant lui apparaissent en transparence des images à la fois familières et étrangères. Il reconnaît - sans les avoir jamais vus, il en est sûr - le palais, les murs en papier de Vent, les perles de Pluie, le cachot étouffant. Il ressent la brûlure de la Terre et du Métal, il étouffe de douleur et d'humiliation, il veut hurler mais il n'a pas de voix. Il n'y a que celle de son bourreau qui se fait entendre, acide et venimeuse comme le vert de ses yeux, aussi dure et douloureuse que ses mains qui le blessent. Puis une autre trouée dans la fine membrane, de nouvelles visions qui filtrent, deux visages, les mêmes cheveux rouges, des noms dont il ne parvient pas à se souvenir mais de toute façon, il ne les a jamais rencontrés, ces jumeaux - il le sait, mais il les _connaît_. Il voit une femme qui dort, dort, dort et dort encore dans une pièce sombre, il entend les cris d'un homme furieux et voit les coups qui pleuvent sur un garçon qui lui ressemble. Une nouvelle trouée. Une course folle, une chute vertigineuse, il voudrait hurler. Une main qui se referme autour d'un poignet qui ne _peut_ pas être le sien, puisqu'il ne s'en _souvient_ pas, et pourtant… Encore une trouée, les jumeaux sont de nouveau là mais ils ne sont plus jumeaux. Ils sont amants et il sait qu'il les aime mais la vision est plus floue que les autres, et la regarder lui fait mal._

_Et tout à coup… plus rien._

* * *

><p>Roxas et Axel adoraient la vie à Destiny. Ils y étaient depuis dix jours et s'étaient parfaitement adaptés, aidés par Riku, Sora et Kairi. Ces derniers leur avaient fait découvrir la ville. L'endroit était agréable et paisible, et s'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à y faire, ils avaient tous eu leur compte de sensations fortes dans la vie, aussi n'en étaient-ils pas mécontents.<p>

La rentrée était pour bientôt, et les inquiétudes de Roxas à ce sujet s'étaient un peu calmées. Kairi, qui était la seule à s'être rendue à l'école ces derniers temps, avait réuni tout le monde pour tenter de les « remettre à niveau ». Elle et Riku seraient dans la classe supérieure à celle de Roxas et Sora. Ces derniers s'étaient pliés à ses directives sans trop rechigner, car Sora, d'avoir perdu la mémoire et dormi pendant un an, avait constaté un certain désordre dans ses « connaissances ». Le bon côté, cependant, c'est que la rupture de la chaîne de ses souvenirs qu'avait provoqué Naminé, et qui avait engendré la « fuite » d'une bonne partie de ces derniers vers Roxas, avait pour conséquence que celui-ci semblait partager sa base de mémoire générale. Il en savait donc autant que lui, mais dans le même état de fouillis, et avait besoin de faire l'inventaire, de trier et de ranger. Ils s'y employaient donc depuis quelques jours, lorsqu'Axel débarqua dans le salon de Riku où ils étaient tous en train de travailler. Ils seraient bien allés faire leurs révisions sur la plage, mais depuis un moment, un brouillard épais traînait sur la ville et ils préféraient rester à l'intérieur. Ils étaient donc assis autour de la table basse, absorbés dans un exercice de Français quand l'aîné du groupe arriva.

- …fait plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, point virgule, il est dans la force de l'âge, point virgule, pour sa taille, virgule, il a de petits pieds, point virgule, il porte des brodequins à – oh, bonjour Axel.

Kairi leva les yeux de l'exemplaire des _Aventures de Sherlock Holmes_ dont elle s'était servie jusque là pour faire la dictée aux trois garçons.

- Salut, répondit le nouvel arrivant avant d'abandonner sa veste sur un dossier de chaise et d'aller s'avachir sur le canapé.

Il y resta en silence, l'air sombre. Si sombre, en fait, qu'on aurait juré qu'il traînait une aura négative derrière lui. Il ne lui manquait plus que le nuage noir au-dessus de la tête, qui lui aurait plu sur les cheveux. Sora bondit sur l'occasion d'échapper au reste de l'exercice.

- Hé, ça va pas ? Demanda-t-il en tentant d'affecter un air détaché, tout en évitant avec soin le regard noir que Kairi lui jeta avant de refermer son livre, résignée.

Axel secoua la tête.

- J'aurais jamais pensé que trouver un boulot serait aussi dur, c'est la croix et la bannière, expliqua-t-il. Déjà, j'ai pas de CV…

- On peut t'en faire un, intervint Riku.

Axel lui jeta un regard encore plus sombre, si toutefois c'était possible.

- Sauf que les seuls diplômes que j'ai obtenus – et ça fait pas beaucoup – je les ai eus au Jardin Radieux. Même si on pouvait faire abstraction du fait que le gens sont pas censés être au courant de l'existence des autres mondes, et même s'il y avait la moindre chance que je puisse les récupérer, ils sont au nom de Lea.

- C'est vrai, remarqua pensivement Sora.

- Quant à la section expérience professionnelle, je me vois mal revendiquer que le seul travail que j'ai jamais fait c'est de tuer des monstres pour le compte d'une organisation de psychopathes sans cœur.

Roxas grimaça. Il était clair qu'il ne pouvait pas inscrire les coordonnées de Xemnas dans la case « références ». De plus, Axel semblait plus que contrarié, il avait l'air de penser à quelque chose de précis, mais il n'avait apparemment pas envie d'en parler.

Un instant de silence s'étira, parce que personne ne trouvait rien à dire. L'ex-simili se trouvait dans une impasse, il n'avait pas de diplômes ni d'expérience et personne ne le connaissait. Il aurait vraiment de la chance si quelqu'un acceptait de l'engager. Finalement, Kairi frappa vivement dans ses mains, brisant le silence, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Allez, remuez-vous, ça sert à rien de rester plantés là à broyer du noir. Si on allait manger une glace ?

Sa proposition provoqua plusieurs réactions simultanées. Axel et Roxas se redressèrent, tout sourires, et Riku dit « Mais, et la dict - » et fut interrompu par Sora qui lui écrasa le pied sous la table. La rousse fit mine de ne rien remarquer, puisqu'elle savait très bien que de toute manière, cette séance de révision était définitivement ruinée. Les garçons lui emboîtèrent le pas et sortirent pour se rendre chez le glacier qui se trouvait non loin du petit port d'amarrage.

Sur le chemin, pendant que les autres discutaient avec animation, Roxas jeta un coup d'œil discret à Axel, songeur. Ce dernier portait toujours la veste à col de fourrure blanc, avec un t-shirt blanc et un jean noir. Il semblait décidé à ne porter que ça – des jeans et des t-shirts et cette veste, toujours en noir et blanc. Comme si après tout le temps qu'il avait passé à Illusiopolis, les années durant lesquelles il n'avait jamais porté autre chose que le manteau noir de l'Organisation, il n'envisageait même pas de porter des couleurs.

C'était un problème que Roxas, de son côté, ne rencontrait pas. Il n'avait pas vécu autant qu'Axel au sein de l'Organisation XIII, et ne s'y était jamais réellement senti à la place. De plus, il partageait la garde-robe de Sora, donc il n'avait pas l'embarras du choix, mais il n'aurait de toute façon pas continué de s'habiller exclusivement en noir même s'il avait eu le choix. Pour Axel, ça semblait couler de source. De toute façon, ça lui allait bien. Et puis, c'était sans doute plus simple, vu que la plupart des couleurs auraient probablement atrocement juré avec celle de ses cheveux…

Le petit groupe s'assit à l'intérieur de la boutique. Avec l'épais brouillard qu'il y avait à l'extérieur, s'assoir en terrasse aurait semblé tout simplement déprimant.

Les deux nouveaux-venus étaient désormais privés de glace à l'eau de mer. C'était triste et ça leur manquait, mais ils se vengeaient sur l'imposant choix de coupes glacées et de parfums proposés chez _Lanni*_. Ils avaient déjà pris l'habitude de choisir deux coupes et de les partager pour pouvoir en découvrir deux à la fois.

Kairi choisit une _Baie Royale_, un cornet de glace décorée avec des fraises et du chocolat. Riku prit une coupe _Faste Vanillé_ et Sora commanda un _Ours Polaire_, un esquimau au tofu.

Roxas et Axel débattirent longtemps avant de se décider. Finalement, Axel choisit un _Volcan Piquant_. La photo sur le menu promettait mille morts, mais Roxas céda et de son côté, demanda la spécialité de l'établissement, qui portait le nom mystérieux de _Coupe Destinée_. Il n'y avait pas de photo, pour celle-là. Apparemment, c'était une surprise.

- C'est marrant, on dirait le nom d'un des Tournois du Colisée, remarqua Sora.

Lui savait ce qu'il y avait dans cette glace et préféra se taire.

- Alors, c'est pour quand, la rentrée ? Demanda Axel.

- C'est toujours lundi prochain, dans quatre jours, soit un de moins qu'hier, répliqua Roxas avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

Axel haussa les épaules.

- J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Dans le non-monde, ça ne comptait pas, tu sais.

Roxas hocha la tête, un peu à contrecœur, car en la matière il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Axel le savait, à cet égard à nouveau, il s'était démarqué. Son temps au sein de l'Organisation semblait lointain à Roxas, peut-être à cause de la semaine qu'il avait passée dans la Cité du Crépuscule virtuelle. C'était une époque de sa vie qui semblait lui échapper un peu. Il n'y était resté qu'une année, à peu près, et ne s'était jamais réellement adapté. Mais il avait compté les jours. Trois cent cinquante-huit. Bien sûr, il s'en souvenait très bien. Peut-être même _trop_ bien, songea-t-il en regardant Axel, et son ventre se noua brièvement, douloureusement, avant que le désagréable et désormais familier accès de colère s'apaise.

Ça le prenait régulièrement, ces jours-ci, maintenant que les choses s'étaient plus ou moins stabilisées. Il avait enfin eu du temps pour penser, pour faire le point, et il l'avait fait consciencieusement. Si ce qu'il en était ressorti s'était avéré positif à bien des égards, il y avait aussi quelque chose qui ne faisait aucun doute : il n'avait pas pardonné ses mensonges à Axel. Pas encore, pas complètement. Bien sûr, il avait compris ses motivations, il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait de son propre chef et qu'il avait même détesté ça. Il savait aussi que par la suite, il avait fait l'impossible pour le retrouver, pour essayer de le sauver, de le ramener. Il le savait, et il pensait sincèrement ce qu'il avait écrit dans cette lettre d'adieu que – heureusement – Axel n'avait jamais lue. Il pensait vraiment qu'il avait réagi de façon excessive, à l'époque, qu'il s'était conduit comme un gosse qui fait un caprice, que les choses auraient pu se passer différemment si seulement il s'était arrêté pour l'écouter. Il avait vraiment regretté de ne pas l'avoir fait.

Le problème, c'était qu'il ne l'avait _pas_ fait. Et ça, peu importait de qui c'était la faute (« La _tienne_ », lui murmurait une petite voix agaçante depuis un recoin obscur de sa tête), il ne pouvait rien y changer. Et à l'heure actuelle, s'il n'en éprouvait pas moins d'affection pour l'ex-Numéro VIII, pour lui, ce n'était pas terminé.

Roxas fut coupé là dans ses réflexions par la serveuse qui apportait les glaces, et resta coi devant sa coupe.

- Mais c'est une glace au…, commença Riku, et pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure, Sora lui écrasa le pied sous la table pour qu'il la boucle. Cette fois, Kairi elle-même en fit autant de l'autre côté, et l'argenté étouffa un cri de protestation. Roxas était toujours en train d'observer sa glace, l'air fasciné, et n'avait rien remarqué.

La _Coupe Destinée_ était balaise. C'était une glace pour deux personnes, sans aucun doute. Elle se constituait de cinq boules de crème glacée jaune pâle disposées dans les branches d'une coupe transparente en forme d'étoile. Au centre de l'étoile se dressait un artistique monticule de crème chantilly dans lequel était fichée une gaufrette en forme de cœur. L'ensemble était parsemé de petits morceaux de fruit jaune. Des morceaux en forme de cœur, eux aussi.

- Oooooookay, bon, ben Axel, j'espère que t'as faim parce que là, c'est beaucoup trop pour moi tout seul, déclara-t-il alors que les autres commençaient à manger.

- Pas de problème, assura l'intéressé avant de prendre une cuillère de sa glace végétalienne surépicée. Mmmmmmh…

- C'est bon ? Demanda le blond, intrigué.

- Je sais pas si tu vas aimer, admit Axel. C'est poivré.

Roxas prit une cuillère dans la coupe de son vis-à-vis et le regretta aussitôt qu'il l'eut mise en bouche. La glace lui enflamma la langue et les lèvres et il se hâta de prendre un peu de la sienne pour apaiser la brûlure. Il lui fallut quatre ou cinq bouchées avant de pouvoir en percevoir le goût.

- Je t'avais prévenu, lui dit Axel (qui en était déjà à la moitié de sa coupe, pas du tout gêné par la sauce choco-harissa).

Roxas lui fit la grimace et s'attaqua à la sienne. Tout le monde mangea en silence pendant un moment. Le parfum de la crème glacée et le fruit coupé en petits morceaux qui l'accompagnait lui étaient tout à fait inconnus. C'était sucré, doux, mais pas écœurant. La chair du fruit lui-même était juteuse et tendre, c'était délicieux.

Au bout d'un instant, Axel, qui avait fini sa propre glace, se déplaça et s'assit à côté du blond pour pouvoir manger avec lui sans faire dégouliner de la crème sur toute la table car cela commençait à fondre. Roxas s'écarta naturellement pour lui faire de place, et ils partagèrent la coupe sans rien dire. Ils semblaient très absorbés.

Les trois autres les observaient en silence. Finalement, Riku osa chuchoter à l'oreille de Sora :

- Pourquoi tu leur dis rien ? Je veux dire, c'est quand même pas un drame, c'est juste une légende urbaine, cette histoire de destins liés, tu vas pas me dire que t'y crois ?

Sora haussa les épaules.

- C'est pas la question, répondit-il sur le même ton. Y a de toute façon rien que le destin pourrait faire de plus pour les lier, ces deux-là, ils sont déjà au maximum.

- Alors quoi ?

- Alors c'est un peu tendu en ce moment, du côté de Roxas. Ils ont des trucs à régler entre eux et leur parler de fruit Paopou maintenant, ça mettrait un méga-malaise. J'ai pas envie de ruiner l'ambiance.

Sora pensa, mais n'ajouta pas, qu'il était certain qu'Axel pensait mériter la rancœur de Roxas, qu'il l'acceptait comme une punition, mais qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait continuer de le supporter avec le sourire. Il semblait que de loin en loin, l'autre porteur de la Clé se souvenait qu'il était fâché et que du coup, il devait faire la gueule à son meilleur ami. Au final, Axel se faisait rembarrer de manière complètement imprévisible, et il encaissait avec un stoïcisme admirable. Il se comportait naturellement, comme si tout allait bien. Alors si pour une fois, ça allait, il valait mieux les laisser en paix. Sora se serait bien éclipsé avec ses deux comparses s'il avait pu être certain qu'ils ne s'en seraient pas rendu compte. Ça n'aurait pas pu leur faire de mal d'être un peu seuls, mais Roxas semblait tout faire pour éviter que ça se produise.

Quand ils ressortirent de chez le glacier, le brouillard n'était pas retombé, mais de gros nuages s'amoncelaient dans le ciel. Il n'allait sans doute pas tarder à se mettre à pleuvoir, et comme il commençait à se faire tard, ils se séparèrent et rentrèrent chacun de leur côté – Riku et Axel d'un côté, Sora et Roxas de l'autre tandis que Kairi restait sur place. Elle avait croisé Selphie et l'attendait pour faire la route avec elle.

Ils se quittèrent devant la boutique, sur la terrasse, et disparurent rapidement dans la brume, sans qu'aucun n'ait conscience du regard qui les suivait. Une silhouette torseperchée sur un toit, se dressa et agita avec agacement sa crinière filasse avant de disparaître en se fondant dans la nappe de brouillard.

*Spéciale dédicace au camion de glace qui m'a pourri toute mon enfance avec sa musique insupportable (laquelle musique faisait peur à mon petit frère qui se réveillait en hurlant dès qu'il l'entendait on partageait la même chambre.).


End file.
